


Spark Of Hope

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Things aren't going so great for you and Dean. After something horrible happens to him, can the relationship be mended?





	Spark Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mention of car accident, fighting, arguing

At first, the idea of your boyfriend Dean going on hunts and saving the innocent wasn’t so bad. You appreciated the fact that he cared enough about folks, but after a while, it got pretty old. It put a strain on your relationship. It seemed like every time he was home for more than a day, every conversation managed to turn into an argument. How much more could the two of you take?

Dean returned to your small country home on a rainy morning after yet another hunting adventure. He walked in quietly, expecting you to still be asleep. Much to his surprise, you were already awake making breakfast. He moaned tiredly, “Smells like good ol’ bacon.”

You jumped in surprise. “Geez man I didn’t even know you were home. You’re lucky I didn’t have the butter knife in my hand”, you snorted.

Breakfast was a silent ordeal. Neither of you had much to say to each other, especially after the last fight you’d gotten into. As awkward as the morning meal was, it was still nice to have company for once.

   “So, where was the big bad monster this time?”, you asked, trying to make small conversation.

He recollected the events of the past few days and replied, “We did a salt and burn on a mischievous poltergeist in Wichita.”

You nodded and made a suggestion, “Oh by the way I was thinking, what if you took me on one of these adventures? I think it’d be pretty cool to see what you’re up to. Might save us another argument in the long run.”

He raised an eyebrow with every intent on turning your request down. The thought of you having a run-in with one of these creatures made him sick. “Sweetheart, I don’t think you realize how dangerous this is.” He said this in such a way in hopes that it wouldn’t drive you off the deep end again, but unfortunately the look in your eyes told him otherwise.

After putting the dishes away, you overheard Dean on the porch talking to Sam on the phone. _Dude she’s stupid if she thinks she can just waltz in on a case. Alright I’ll see you tomorrow._

He turned to walk back inside only to be met with a furious gaze in your eyes. “So you think I’m stupid? Wanna know what’s stupid Dean? When you promise you’d call to tell me goodnight but you never do, or when you never have a chance to spend at least one entire day with me?!”, you yelled loud enough that the neighbor’s dog started barking, “Oh and heaven forbid I should ever be curious about what you and Sam do for a living!”

Dean stood there speechless. In a way you had a point. What good was this relationship if he couldn’t cultivate it? What good is it doing when he can’t even communicate with the one he claimed to love?

   “Listen Y/N, I didn’t mean that you were stupid in that way. Know what? I…I can’t believe I’m about to say this but I think we should separate for a while. This clearly isn’t working for either one of us and we need some time to clear our heads.”

It felt like someone had dumped a sack of bricks on your shoulders. Hearing that from Dean hurt worse than a thousand needles. He didn’t even give you time to respond as you watched the Impala speed away from the house. The only thing that came out of your mouth was, “Dean come back…”

Another day went by and you heard nothing from him. You spent most of the afternoon shedding regretful tears over a photo album you had of just you and him.

You heard the familiar sound of an angel entering the room, and without looking up you said, “Castiel?”

   “You’ve had another fight”, he observed. Somehow the angel always knew when things weren’t right, “What happened?”

You explained the events that led up to the fight and he listened intently. After you finished, he sat in quiet contemplation and sighed, “Sometimes we have to remember that where there is a spark of life, there is a spark of hope. Dean loves you very much Y/N.”

The conversation was cut short by your phone’s ringtone. It was a call from the local hospital.

   “Hi this is Nurse Jones from St. Michael Regional Hospital. Mr. Winchester had your name in his emergency contacts and we wanted to inform you that he has been in a car accident. If you want to see him, the doctors advise to be here as soon as you can.”

The rest of her words were a blur as you tried to process what was happening. Cas steadied you so you wouldn’t fall over. “Y/N? What’s going on?”

At the same time, Sam burst through the door in a panic out of breath. “Y/N we need to get to the hospital now!”

You hurried to the small car that Sam had borrowed from a friend, and he sped towards the hospital. The only thing you could do was bury your face in Cas’ chest. The worst scenario ran through your mind. What if that fight with Dean was the very last conversation you’d ever have with him?

The emergency room was packed, but it didn’t stop you from pushing your way through the crowd to the desk. “Where’s Dean Winchester?!”, you demanded.

The receptionist gently replied, “Room 221. Dr. Edlund will be with you shortly.”

Sam and Cas could barely catch up with you as you ran down the hall. Your footsteps echoed as you took a glance at the room numbers until you reached 221. Your breath hitched and you nearly fainted at the sight before you. Dean had all sorts of cuts and bruises on his face and a patch on his head to control the bleeding. He was hooked up to nearly every monitor and fluid.

You slowly approached the bed and took hold of his hand. This couldn’t possibly mean goodbye. It just couldn’t! You couldn’t find the words to apologize; you weren’t even sure if he could hear you.

The doctor finally came in a few minutes later. “It would be wise to stay here as much as you can. This man is lucky he didn’t die on impact.”

You pleaded with the doctor, “What happened?! Where is the other person?! I want to kill them!”

Sam restrained you gently as the doctor explained the accident.

   “The other person was going about thirty over the speed limit and crossed the median. Mr. Winchester hit his head pretty hard on the glass hence the cuts and bruises. If he comes out of this, he’s got a long road to recovery.”

You stormed out of the room and headed towards the chapel. It seemed as though the only option was to beg whatever higher powers existed to bring Dean back. Cas did everything he could to keep you comfortable, but you were inconsolable. He tucked your head under his chin and stayed silent.

Several hours had already passed before you realized how long you’d been sitting in the chapel. “Cas I should really get back to Dean. I don’t want him to be alone”, your voice cracked. “I just want him to know I’m sorry, but I’m scared I won’t be able to tell him.”

Kind eyes stared back at you. It didn’t matter how irrational you or Dean acted, Cas was always there to offer his wisdom. “Remember what I told you earlier Y/N. Where there is a spark of life, there is a spark of hope.”

A little elderly lady sitting nearby overheard his words, “That’s right sonny. God bless you.”

That got a small chuckle out of you, and it eased your pain. Your cellphone suddenly buzzed and you received a text from Sam.

_I don’t know what kind of praying you’re doing in there but it’s working. Dean is awake if you want to see him._

You jumped up and sprinted towards 221 and Dean was sitting up eating none other than a piece of pie. Cas’ words couldn’t have been said at a better moment. You tearfully walked over and hugged Dean whispering in his ear, “I’m sorry for everything. I’ll even help you repair Baby if you want.”

He grinned weakly, “I’d like that. I’d also like for you to help me kill the son of a bitch that hit me.”

After all was said and done, all it took was a spark of hope to ignite the flame again.


End file.
